


Burial Grounds

by jonghyundroppedthesoap



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Cell Games, Childhood Trauma, Field Trip, Friendship, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyundroppedthesoap/pseuds/jonghyundroppedthesoap
Summary: When Gohan's class is invited on a field trip to the site of the Cell Games, the class erupts with excitement. All except one mysterious boy. Videl is determined to get to the bottom of it, unaware of the old memories and subsequent trauma she is about to unearth.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter One

It was yet another boring day at Orange Star High School. Students sat at their desks, half-heartedly listening to their teachers drone on, as they dreamed about the holidays to come. One such student, Videl Satan, was no exception. With exams having finished two days prior, paying attention in class now seemed pointless. With nothing better to do, she found her eyes wandering towards the boy who had plagued her for months. Son Gohan. An enigma unlike any other.

Unconsciously, her eyes narrowed into a glare. Ever since he had first appeared at her school, Videl knew there was something _off_ about it. While he might have fooled the other students with his naïve and goofy persona, she was positive he was hiding something. She had been trying fruitlessly to uncover his secrets, but alas, had come up short. Gohan was always careful to filter everything that came out of his mouth. His stuttering and slow responses may have been attributed to his shy nature, but Videl knew better. She wasn’t the city’s favourite crime fighter and aspiring detective for no reason, after all.

Son Gohan was hiding something big and Videl Satan was going to get to the bottom of it.

Too busy attempting to glare a hole into Gohan’s skull, Videl was caught off guard completely when the teacher yelled her name.

“Miss Satan! I know the term is nearly finished but I would greatly appreciate it if you paid attention like everyone else.”

Having the decency to look embarrassed, Videl retreated sheepishly, shooting Gohan one last glance. The teacher must have caught his attention, because he stared right back at her with a puzzled expression on his face. She blushed, quickly turning her head towards the front of the classroom. Damn it. He probably thought she was staring because of a stupid crush or something. She should have been paying more attention to her surroundings.

“Now, class.” The teacher interrupted. “Like I said before, I understand this last week of term can be boring for many of you. Me included. So, to try and counter some of that boredom, I thought we could finish the term with a bang! How does a little field trip sound?”

Her words took effect immediately. Students started cheering loudly, sharing excited looks and sitting straighter in their seats. Chatter took over the classroom, everyone curious to find out where it was they’d be going. Erasa turned to Videl.

“Oh my gosh, Videl! Do you think we’ll get to visit the mall? Or maybe Capsule Corporation! Meeting Bulma Brief is my dream.” She swooned happily, smiling brightly.

On Videl’s right, Sharpener scoffed. “Don’t be stupid, ‘Rasa. Obviously we’re going to meet Mr Satan or something. Maybe we’ll get to spar with the champ himself.”

“I doubt it, Sharpener.” Videl frowned. “My dad never mentioned anything to me about a field trip.”

“Huh. Well what do you think, Gohan?” asked Erasa sweetly, turning to her left.

Startled, Gohan looked up from the book he was currently reading. Videl couldn’t help but smirk to herself. He truly was a nerd, through and through. “Geez, I’m not really sure, Erasa. I’ve never been on a field trip before. I don’t know what to expect.”

Before anyone has the chance to reply, the teacher spoke once more. “Enough of your guessing! Settle down. Because the school is low on budget at this time of year, I couldn’t organise anything as grandiose as some of you are expecting. _But_ that isn’t to say it’s not exciting! The place we are visiting is…”

The class listened eagerly.

“The original site of The Cell Games!”

Instantly, everyone erupted in thrilled gasps and the loud chatter picked up once again.

“Holy crap, that’s sick as!” exclaimed Sharpener, looking to Videl for confirmation. “We literally get to stand on the very ground where your dad beat Cell. Isn’t that awesome, babe?”

Videl sighed. “First of all, don’t call me ‘babe’. And I mean, it’s kind of cool, I suppose. But I feel like I’ve seen the video so many times, it’s not gonna be anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Hm, I don’t reckon, girl.” Erasa shook her head. “Seeing something on television versus actually being there makes a huge difference! For example, I’m not satisfied just looking at _pictures_ of Bulma Brief. I need to meet her in person! Duh!”

Nodding, Videl conceded. “I suppose you’re right. It _is_ pretty exciting. And anything’s better than sitting here all day.”

As the teacher finalised the details with everyone and handed out permission forms, the crime fighter couldn’t help but notice how quiet Gohan was being. Silence wasn’t uncommon for him, but this was genuinely exciting news and he hadn’t reacted whatsoever. Studying him, she realised he was actually more withdrawn than usual. He continued to stare at his book, but his eyes weren’t moving over the words and there was a darkness in his gaze she had never seen before.

She tried calling his name gently, but there was no response. Sharing a look with Erasa, she called again.

“Gohan!”

Jolting, Gohan looked up, and Videl caught one more glance at the expression in his eyes before it morphed into his usual happy one. “Yeah, Videl?”

“Er, aren’t you excited for the field trip? You love history and all that stuff.”

Gohan diverted his eyes, fiddling with a pen on his desk. “Yeah, I guess. But it’s just a mound of dirt now, right?” He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck in a way that boiled Videl’s blood.

Before she could reply, Erasa interrupted with a giggle. “You’re so silly, Gohan. It’s going to be amazing, just you wait, cutie!”

Cheeks flushing red, Gohan laughed again. “If you say so.”

Content with her persuasive skills, Erasa turned away and began inspecting her nails diligently, finished with the conversation. But Videl wasn’t sated. Not at all. Because as soon as Gohan thought the attention was off him, his face immediately twisted into that same, morose look as before. It was unsettling. And it was certainly out of place on the boy’s usually cheerful profile. 

The field trip was on Friday: two days from now.

And by the end of it, Videl promised herself she’d have all the answers regarding Son Gohan.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday rolled around slower than expected, but Videl pegged it down to her growing excitement. In an environment outside of school, she hoped to gain much more insight into Gohan’s life. There was no boring schoolwork or strict teachers to inhibit her, and Gohan’s mere _reaction_ to the field trip held plenty of promise. Not to mention, the excursion itself was something to look forward to. Her father had never taken her to the Cell Games site, and she had to wonder what it was like to stand on the soil where an epic showdown had taken place. In a sense, Gohan was right. It _was_ just a mound of dirt in the middle of nowhere, but people often travelled to see far less. 

Their class would be travelling to the site via bus and were required to arrive at school earlier than usual to maximise their day. This was no problem for Videl, as Orange Star High was a five-minute jet ride from her house, but when she noticed Gohan had arrived earlier than she had, she couldn’t help but clench her fists. “Hi, Gohan.” She attempted civilly, nodding in his direction.

Expecting his typical bubbly response, Videl faltered when met with a measly, “Hello.”

She hesitated slightly before asking her next question. “Must’ve been tough getting here so early, huh? Considering you live so far away and all.”

Gohan turned his head towards her and nodded. Just nodded. And looked away again.

Videl was going to pull her hair out. What the hell? This was nothing like the Gohan she knew. Her classmate would have been sweating nervously and stuttering his way through a dubious answer on any other day of the week, but now all she got was a nod? It was ridiculous, uncharacteristic and… The crimefighter felt herself smirking slightly as her thoughts caught up with her. As tired and unhappy as Gohan was, this was the perfect opportunity for Videl to break through his guard and find some well-deserved answers.

_Finally_ , she thought. He was off his game.

“Hey, guys!” came a call from the distance, Videl watching with amusement as Erasa awkwardly jogged up to them.

“Hey, Erasa,” she greeted, “what’s with the huge backpack?”

Dumping the bag onto the ground with a huff, Erasa stretched out her arms. “Well, considering we’re going to the middle of nowhere, I thought I should be prepared. I just didn’t expect everything to be so _heavy_.”

It was then that Sharpener made himself known, confidently strolling past the group and reaching for the backpack. “Don’t worry, ‘Rasa. I got it.”

Videl watched as the blonde boy secretly struggled to lift it onto his back, a small bead of sweat rolling down his temple. “This is nothing.” He grunted out, shooting Erasa a wobbly smile.

“Awh, Sharpie, thanks!” Erasa slapped Sharpener playfully on the shoulder, sending the boy stumbling. The two girls shared a look and giggled silently at the display.

“Alright, class!” came the teacher’s voice, “I think we’re all here. Make your way onto the bus in an orderly fashion, please.”

Her words took no effect whatsoever, and as soon as she had finished speaking, kids began running for the bus. They pushed against each other in an effort to score the back seat and the teacher could only exhale in resignation.

Even Videl found herself excited to board, helping Sharpener lift Erasa’s bag up the steps before her attention was caught by something outside. Gohan stood, unmoving, and upon further inspection, she saw his eyes darting towards the school. “Excuse me, Miss. I’m not feeling too well. Could I stay back?” she overheard.

Videl narrowed her gaze, ignoring the complaints from her classmates as she pushed her way back off the bus.

“I’m sorry, Gohan, but your mother already signed the permission slip. You need to come along so we know you’re accounted for. I’ve got some pain relievers and travel sickness medication if you need it?”

The boy simply shook his head, a deep frown leaving harsh lines on his face. “It’s fine. Thanks anyway.”

As he began slumping his way towards the bus, Videl quickly ran forward to accompany him. “So, Gohan…” she started uncomfortably. “Want to sit together? Erasa is already with Sharpener.”

“Sure, Videl.” Donning a shaky and unconvincing smile, Gohan climbed onto the bus first and slid into the seats opposite the two blondes. Videl shortly joined him, sighing deeply at the thought of a three-hour bus ride.

As soon as they began moving, an overwhelming awkwardness befell the two classmates. Videl watched from the corner of her eye as Gohan stared out the window, frustrated that she couldn’t properly dissect his facial expressions. “You excited?” Videl attempted to break the silence, already well aware that his answer was a firm no.

Gohan turned to her, fidgeting slightly. “Not really, to be honest.” His face was bashful, and he refused to make eye contact.

“Because you’re feeling unwell?” she probed.

Gohan shrugged. “I guess. I just don’t see the point in all this.”

Narrowing her gaze, Videl could tell something was off. Although Gohan was attempting to appear nonchalant about the whole affair, there was something bothering him on a deeper level. She tilted her head. “I don’t get you. Why can’t you see how awesome this actually is? I mean, Cell literally stood on this ground. He was defeated _on this ground._ It feels like you’re being a little ungrateful.”

The boy’s eyes, if possible, darkened with something sinister. Videl suppressed a gulp but stood her ground and stared firmly back.

If Gohan wanted to say something, he didn’t. Eventually, he took a deep breath, turning away to face the window once more. Videl looked to Sharpener and Erasa and shared a confused look with the two. “What the fuck?” she mouthed.

“Look, Videl.”

Videl started as Gohan began quietly, so low that only the two of them could hear.

“Cell was defeated on this ground, yes. But people tend to forget that there were others there that day. People who fought, just like Hercule did. You never hear anything about them.”

Videl’s face twisted into a frown. “What? You mean those tricksters? What have they got to do with anything?”

Gohan simply hummed, prompting a growl from Videl. “Gohan! Answer me.”

“Don’t worry, Videl. I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, Videl conceded that the conversation was over. For now. “Whatever.”

She had gotten a little bit closer. Had a glimpse of what secrets Gohan might be hiding. But it wasn’t close enough.

Videl needed more information and _soon_.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly and in painful silence (except for small talk with Sharpener and Erasa), the three-hour journey soon came to a halt. Outside the bus window lay a barren wasteland, with blustering winds sending dust over large mountains in the area. The weather was not ideal for this particular field trip, but after such a long trek, the class were willing to ignore it easily enough.

In their eagerness to finally escape the vehicle, everyone stood at once, struggling to push into the middle aisle. With carefully executed elbows and sheer determination, Videl made it out eventually, Erasa and Sharpener in tow. She stepped down and breathed deeply, taking in the clear, country air. She had lived in the city her whole life, so it felt weird standing somewhere so isolated for a change.

Surveying the area meticulously, the crimefighter couldn’t help but pause at what appeared to be huge craters in the ground. “What the hell are they?” commented Videl, looking to her two best friends.

Sharpener crossed his arms and grinned smugly. “It’s obviously where those planted bombs went off. Those fakers were really something else.”

Sharpener’s words reminded her of something suddenly, and she looked back to locate the whereabouts of Gohan. “Where even is he?” she muttered.

Confused by this, Sharpener tilted his head. “Who? I’m right here, babe.”

With Sharpener instantly silenced by a fierce right hook to the face, Videl continued her search, eyes finally landing upon a sorry sight. In the doorway of the bus stood an unmoving Gohan, his fingers tightly grasping the walls on either side. His gaze was locked on the wasteland, similarly to everyone else, but a ghastly shade of pale possessed his face.

Videl felt herself frown in worry. Maybe Gohan really was feeling unwell. He certainly looked sick.

Taking a few, hesitant steps closer to the boy, she also noticed his eyes seemed glassy and distant. Her concern grew. This was certainly not normal.

“Gohan?” she tried gently, not wanting to startle him.

There was no response. The boy simply continued to stare into nothingness, legs beginning to shake slightly. Videl looked back to her friends. For the first time in a while, she was afraid. And this time, it had nothing to do with fighting crime. “Erasa! Sharpener! Come help!” she called, nervous.

Apparently, the volume of her voice that time was enough to spark Gohan’s attention. But his reaction wasn’t at all what she had hoped for. Instead, her classmate suddenly fell straight forward, landing flat in the dirt before she could react. She yelled out incoherently, something akin to a scream, and clenched her fists with anxiety.

What was happening? Was Gohan dying? She had never seen anything like it before. Maybe he had a medical condition he hadn’t told anyone about. Was this the information she had been trying to dissect all along?

Her exclamation alerted the class, and within an instant, her two best friends were by her side.

“Holy shit.” breathed Sharpener, taking in the scene. “What the fuck is wrong with him?”

From his position on the ground, Gohan was visibly quaking. His eyes were open but unseeing. Empty and lifeless. As his tremors worsened, he fisted the dirt beneath his hands and pulled himself up into a kneeling position. Yet despite the calls from his many classmates, he still refused to pay them any attention. Videl’s mind was racing with possibilities and questions.

Out of the trio, it was Erasa who first made the move to get any closer. She squatted down so she was level with him and scooted over gently. “Gohan?” she spoke softly. “You okay?” She received no response, but turned to Videl nonetheless. “He’s talking to himself.” she whispered helplessly, gesturing for her friend to join her.

Nervously sliding over to Erasa, Videl bent down and listened closely.

_“I’m sorry. Please come back. I’m sorry. Come back. Please. Please don’t go.”_

Despite the curiosity imbedded in her, Videl knew this was too far. This was too personal and it wasn’t fair to Gohan. She felt sick. Videl stood up suddenly. “Everyone back off!” she yelled at the growing audience before turning to her teacher. She lowered her voice. “Miss, please, you need to call someone. A doctor, his family, anyone. I think he’s having a flashback of some sort.”

“R-Right.” The woman stuttered, pulling out her phone and dialling desperately. Videl watched impatiently, eyes flicking back and forth between the two. “There’s no signal!” their teacher cried after a few moments, meeting Videl’s eyes with despair.

“Shit.” Videl muttered. This was not good. Gohan needed to snap out of it immediately. With a dubious plan in mind, Videl nodded firmly to herself and began marching her way back over to her friends. “Move, Erasa.” she ordered firmly.

Erasa scurried back. “Videl. What…?”

A loud slap echoed through the wasteland.

Videl looked down at Gohan, her hand bright red. Nothing. Not even a flinch. Bracing herself, she tried again, putting in everything she had.

With a sudden gasp, Gohan was back, eyes wide with fright. His gaze darted everywhere, from Videl to Sharpener to the rest of their classmates before he seemed to remember where he was. Videl thought it would be a relief and was prepared to withdraw, but the realisation only seemed to set Gohan off once more. His breathing became laboured and he scurried backwards in the dirt, tears building up in his eyes.

“Gohan, calm down.” tried Videl, reaching out to him.

Gohan yelped and his tears began to flow freely. Sobs wracked his whole body and the more violent they got, the more he struggled to breathe.

Everyone stared at each other in panic. Who knew an innocent field trip would turn into something like this? Nobody knew what to do without further terrifying the boy, so all they could do was stare hopelessly.

Videl thought hard. If she put him in her jet copter, she could reach the nearest hospital in approximately forty minutes. It was a long time, but Videl had no idea how else to deal with the situation and assumed anything was better than this.

Making up her mind, Videl pulled a capsule from her pocket, nodding resolutely. But before she could follow through with her plan, a huge gust of wind overpowered them from above. Looking up with wide eyes, Videl noticed three significant things upon first glance.

One: the cause of the wind was a man.

Two: the man was flying.

And three: his skin was green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you’re all enjoying the story. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews so far. This chapter strayed a bit from my original plan and I churned it out quite quickly, so please let me know what you thought! It was quite difficult trying to display what Gohan was experiencing from an outsider’s perspective.


	4. Chapter 4

Videl watched with wide eyes as the imposing, green man landed before them. To her surprise, he made no noise whatsoever upon arrival and landed delicately on the soil beneath them. He had an ethereal quality about him. Otherworldly with his white cape blowing grandly with the wind. Something about his appearance also felt very familiar to Videl, but she couldn’t quite place where she had seen him before.

As he landed, the man seemed to ignore their entire class altogether. Rather, his eyes were pinned solely on Gohan, and he began to walk straight over to her classmate with purpose in his step. Videl faltered. Nobody had any idea who this man was – he looked like an alien, for god’s sake – and here he was, headed for Gohan. Alarm bells sounded in her head. Someone with green skin and flying abilities sounded like bad news to her.

“Hold up!” she yelled, running towards him. “Who the hell are you?”

The man continued to walk. He didn’t acknowledge Videl’s presence, and she would have believed he never heard her at all if he didn’t eventually reply. “None of your concern.” His deep voice sounded after a few silent minutes. His response was blunt and emotionless. Videl fumed at the gall.

“Gohan is my classmate, so it’s definitely my concern.” She spat. “What do you want with him?”

She was surprised as a dark gaze suddenly met hers. His eyes were narrowed, and he scowled at her with fangs she wishes she’d never seen. “Look at him!” he growled. “He’s clearly panicked and all you lot can do is stand around and stare like you’re at the zoo! I’m here to help the boy so you best stay back and learn your place.”

Videl clenched her fists, vision red. How dare he look down on her! She was going to head straight over there and show that green bastard who he was messing with. Before she could act on her impulses, however, a soft hand grabbed her arm and squeezed lightly. It was Erasa. She shot her best friend a questioning glance.

“That man…” Erasa began. “He’s right. None of know how to help Gohan. But I think _he_ does. There’s just something in his eyes that tells me he really cares about Gohan. Like they’re… friends.”

Videl couldn’t help but be confused. What Erasa was saying made some sense, but… “Why would Gohan – sweet, country boy, Gohan – be friends with someone like _that_?”

Erasa could only shrug. “I think today has taught us there’s a lot we don’t know about Gohan. Makes me feel bad that I haven’t gotten to know him better.”

A pang of guilt shot through Videl. Erasa was right. She had been so caught up in trying to unearth Gohan’s secrets, that she hadn’t even taken the time to get to know the boy properly. And now, when he was suffering through something where he needed support, she couldn’t help in the slightest. Instead, she was placing her trust in a turban-wearing green man with pointed ears and superhuman abilities.

Sighing, she gestured for her classmates to back off a few paces, keeping a close watch on her classmate and the stranger in the near distance. She observed as the man sat across from Gohan in a lotus position, reaching forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gohan looked up, shocked, but seemed to calm immediately. Videl blinked, astounded, and attempted to listen closely.

“P-Piccolo? Why are you…” Her classmate stuttered through sobs.

The green man (Piccolo?) spoke, surprising Videl with how much gentler he sounded with Gohan. “Nevermind that, now. Deep breaths with me.”

And Gohan complied instantly, closing his eyes and breathing in despite his tremors. Tears still fell against his cheeks rapidly, but his chest began to calm and he appeared much less pained then before. Ten minutes easily passed like this, the class talking quietly amongst each other. Some watched with concern and bated breaths, while others turned to admire the landmark, snapping an occasional photo. When Gohan eventually opened his eyes again, the two continued facing one another intently, almost as though there was a silent conversation taking place between the two. But that was impossible, Videl thought. Maybe they could just read one another very well.

The green man offered a smile. And albeit hesitantly, Gohan offered one back.

Videl looked back to Erasa and Sharpener, feeling some sense of relief for the first time in a while. “This is all crazy, huh? Poor Gohan. What do you think will happen with the field trip?”

Before either could reply, their teacher interrupted, apparently having heard Videl’s question. “Once Gohan is sorted completely, I think we may as well stay for the day’s remainder. It’s a long trip back to Satan City and we all deserve a little break after all this, don’t you think?”

Videl nodded in understanding but couldn’t help to stare back at Gohan in concern. “Miss… I know that man seemed to help quite a bit, but I don’t think that Gohan should stay here any longer. I might take him back to school and make sure he’s okay for the rest of the day.”

The teacher smiled at her, proud. “Very good thinking, Miss Satan. After all, if anything serious happened to the boy, I’d hate to imagine what would happen to my job…”

Ignoring that last comment, Videl simply rolled her eyes and turned back to Erasa and Sharpener. “You guys are welcome to come along, too, but I honestly think that it might be overwhelming for Gohan. You understand, right?”

“Of course, girl!” Erasa reassured, pulling her friend into a hug. “Let Gohan know how much we love him, okay? And I’ll take plenty of photos for you.”

Videl scoffed. Like there was much to see. “Thanks, ‘Rasa.

Sharpener smiled confidently, reaching out for a fist pump. “Sounds good to me, V. I kind of wanted to stay back anyway… maybe try out my Dynamite Kick like your pa.”

Glad that things had somewhat returned to normal, Videl met his fist cheerfully, giving her friends one last wave before slowly heading over to where Gohan and the stranger were situated. Noticing that they still seemed preoccupied with silent conversation, she loitered on the sidelines, checking her watch in an effort to appear nonchalant.

“Ahem.” came a deep voice. “Is there a problem?”

Videl started, meeting the green man’s hard stare. “Ah, no!” she defended hurriedly, before taking a deep breath in. “It’s just… we’re all really concerned about Gohan so I thought it would be a good idea if I escorted him back to school?”

Sharing one last glance with Gohan, the stranger replied. “I was already planning on taking Gohan back somewhere with me.”

Videl deflated. It was worth a try.

What she wasn’t prepared for, however, were the man’s next words.

“You’re welcome to join us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments guys! I’m so glad you like it so far. Constructive criticism and opinions are always welcome. Let me know what you thought about this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Videl was beyond shocked at the invitation to join the two. Despite her efforts over the past few months, Videl hadn’t managed to find out any information about Gohan. And now, without even trying, an opportunity to gain answers was being dropped into her lap. If she weren’t so concerned for Gohan’s wellbeing (and slightly intimidated by the green man), she would certainly be jumping for joy at the prospect.

She looked between the two, trying to discern if they were hiding any reluctance. She didn’t want to tag along solely because of their pity. But their expressions were genuine, and Gohan even offered a small (yet guarded) grin. Making up her mind, Videl nodded slowly. “I’d like that. Thanks…”

“Piccolo.” The green man provided.

His name, alongside his appearance, was familiar. Thinking hard, she finally connected the dots, astonished at who stood before her. Demon King Piccolo had killed millions many years ago in an attempt to take over the world, not dissimilar to the ways of Cell. But regardless of any previous knowledge Videl had about Piccolo, this guy seemed different somehow, so she smiled weakly. He couldn’t be all that bad if Gohan was friends with him. Right?

“Nice to meet you, Piccolo. I’m Videl.”

Grunting in acknowledgement, Piccolo turned to Gohan. Once again, no words were spoken verbally between the two, and she could only watch in confusion as a look of understanding eventually passed across Gohan’s face.

In the presence of Piccolo, Gohan’s face was immediately brighter than it had been since Wednesday. Videl felt as though she had failed in her duties, unable to comfort Gohan despite the efforts she had made. Erasa was right. They didn’t really know Gohan at all. It was sad to think he had an entire life – and an entire set of struggles – he kept separate from the person he was at school.

After a few awkward moments of rocking back and forth on her toes, lost in her own thoughts, their attention switched to her.

“Um…” Gohan spoke hesitantly. “So, Piccolo’s going to go on ahead and we’ll follow behind him on Nimbus.”

Videl frowned, begging a further explanation.

“Nimbus is a, erm, flying cloud.” Gohan offered, doing nothing to quell Videl’s curiosity. She looked at him with one raised eyebrow, unimpressed. He sighed. “Here. It’s better if you take a look.”

And with that, Gohan turned to face the sky, cupping his hands around his mouth. Taking in a deep breath of air, the boy yelled.

“Come to me, Flying Nimbus!”

With wary eyes, Videl followed Gohan’s gaze to look up at the clouds. A few birds flew on above them, but other than that, the sky remained unchanged.

“Um… What exactly are we waiting for?”

“Give it a sec.”

A few more moments passed. Feeling impatient, Videl crossed her arms, about to call Gohan out for his bad attempt at a joke. But then she heard a whizzing sound, not dissimilar to the subtle hum of a jet copter. She narrowed her eyes, placing a hand over her forehead to block the glare of the sun. Then she saw it. A cloud smaller than the rest with a yellowish tinge, zooming its way directly towards them. She felt her jaw drop.

“You mean to tell me _that’s_ Nimbus?” she questioned doubtfully.

Gohan smiled fondly at the cloud as it pulled up beside them, reaching a hand out to gently pat the fluffy surface. “Sure is. Let’s hop on.” And with that the boy did exactly that, leaping into the air and landing on the cloud silently.

She bit her lip. “There’s no way I’m riding on that. How are you not falling through?”

Her classmate shared a secret look of amusement with Piccolo. “Trade secret, I’m afraid.”

Still hesitant, Videl supposed she didn’t have much of a choice if she wanted to tag along. This was exemplified by Piccolo grumbling for her to “get the hell on with it, already.” With one last frown of uncertainty, Videl took the leap. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain when she landed flat on her butt, but it never came. Rather, her feet landed on a soft and pleasant surface, sinking into but not falling through the yellow cloud. Unable to contain herself, Videl grinned widely.

“Alright, what are you waiting for?” She teased, following Gohan and sitting cross legged. “Let’s get moving.”

With one final smirk, Piccolo immediately blasted off into the sky. Even though she had already seen the man flying once before, it didn’t fail to surprise the hell out of her. She screwed up her face, studying the sky for any wires or ropes to explain the phenomenon, but there were none. And before she could dwell on it for much longer, Nimbus was taking off behind him at a similar speed, eliciting a loud squeak from Videl.

Gohan simply looked back amusedly. “If you get a little scared, feel free to hold on to me.”

She couldn’t help it. She blushed bright red. “Shut up, I’m not afraid.”

“Sure thing, Videl.” Gohan looked away again, eyes focused on Piccolo who was slowly disappearing into the distance. Gohan seemed to know where they were going regardless, so she opted to remain quiet. Not for the first time that day, an awkward silence overcame them. Gohan began to slowly retreat back into himself, as though properly coming to terms with what had just occurred.

To her surprise, he soon spoke up. “I’m sorry.” He said simply.

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry for earlier. I ruined your day.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Gohan. You didn’t ruin my day. You just got me a little concerned, that’s all.”

“Heh.” Gohan reached back to scratch the back of his head. It felt weird watching it from this perspective.

Videl worried her lip between her teeth, unsure if she should push the conversation any further. She spoke quietly. “Did you… want to talk about what happened?”

Gohan looked down, tapping his fingers against Nimbus softly. “Maybe once we arrive at the Lookout?”

“The Lookout?”

“The place we’re headed.”

“Oh. Right. Of course.”

The silence resumed.

Videl knew she was being annoying. It wasn’t a particularly great time for small talk, but she genuinely couldn’t contain herself. Glad that Gohan couldn’t see her face, she spoke again. “So, about Piccolo.”

Gohan remained silent, but she knew it was her cue to continue.

“Is he really who I think he is? You know… Demon King Piccolo?”

Her classmate sighed, as though expecting the question at some point or another. “Not quite.” He explained. “He’s technically Demon King Piccolo’s son. But this Piccolo’s never done anything bad.”

Videl nodded. “Right. And you know each other because…” She still couldn’t understand their relationship. How did a studious, friendly guy like Gohan come to be chummy with King Piccolo’s son?

“He’s my best friend.” Gohan answered bluntly. And that was the end of discussion.

She could only exhale in resignation. Gohan’s shy and secretive behaviour went much deeper than she initially thought. Her classmate obviously had some complex emotional issues he needed to work through, and she could only hope that her visit to this ‘Lookout’ would aid in helping him.


	6. Chapter 6

Videl didn’t quite know what she was expecting The Lookout to be. Maybe a humble house on a cliffside? A lighthouse by the shore?

What she wasn’t expecting was the sudden lurch in direction from Nimbus, sending them shooting straight up into the air. A loud scream escaped her throat and she instinctively reached out to grab Gohan’s shoulders. She might have been stubborn before, but this was no time to uphold her reputation. Not when she was inches away from falling backwards and to her instant demise.

“What the hell is happening?!” she yelled through the heavy wind.

“We’re going to The Lookout.” Gohan projected back calmly.

Videl grip tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling nauseous at the prospect of how high they were. “I’m going to die.” She murmured.

A laugh echoed through the air. “Settle down, Videl. You’ll be fine. Besides, we’re almost there. See?”

Hesitantly, she opened one eye, seeing nothing through the thick layer of clouds. She shot back. “No, I don’t.”

“Patience.”

Videl growled low in her throat. Son Gohan wasn’t to be trusted. She barely knew anything about him, after all, and now he was probably about to kill her. How had she been so stupid as to follow him on a _floating cloud_ of all things? This was absolutely insane.

_‘Videl Satan. Beloved crimefighter of Satan City. Cause of death? Fell from a flying cloud while her classmate laughed in her face.’_

Her anger dissipated immediately upon seeing a gigantic platform floating above them in the sky. Her jaw went slack, and her fingers nearly loosened their grip in sheer amazement.

“Holy crap.” She mumbled beneath her breath. She blinked rapidly, not quite sure if her vision was deceiving her.

Apparently, Gohan had heard her though, because he craned his head back to give her an ‘I told you so’ smile. “Welcome to The Lookout, Videl.”

Nimbus shot past the surface and landed gently on mystical, white stone. Gohan hopped off immediately, stretching out, but Videl needed a few minutes to calm herself down. She was certain that if she jumped off right now, her legs would simply collapse beneath her. Instead, she opted to look around her, taking in the sight with greedy eyes.

It was difficult to believe that this place had been existing among them thousand of miles up in the sky. Who even knew how long it had been here? The Lookout harboured a strong ethereal quality, similar to the aura she felt from Piccolo, and it left her speechless. Few trees littered the outside of the circle and white tiles seemed to span endlessly, but perhaps the most remarkable part of the entire place was the building in the centre. Videl had no words to describe it other than a temple. It was beautiful. Otherworldly. And just glancing at it filled Videl with a sense of tranquillity.

“What is this place?” Was all she could muster.

“Like I said before, it’s The Lookout. In basic terms, this is where the Guardian of the Earth resides.”

Her eyes widened. “The Guardian of the… Earth? You mean like God?”

Gohan hummed, tilting his head in contemplation. “Not quite. But you’ve got the general idea. The Guardian of the Earth isn’t necessarily a religious figure. It is simply the title given to the person who watches over and protects our planet. His actual name is Dende. Here, let’s go over and say ‘Hi’.”

This was a lot to take in at once, but Videl had to be able to handle it if she wanted to find out more about Gohan. She had a strong feeling that this ‘Guardian of the Earth’ stuff was only scraping the surface.

Overcome with an uncommon shyness, Videl carefully slid down from Nimbus and followed behind Gohan. Near the temple, Piccolo was waiting for them alongside two others whose appearances were equally as strange. One of the them looked very similar to Piccolo, but with a shorter stature and softer features, whilst the other resembled a golliwog doll.

As they reached the small group, Videl couldn’t help but make assumptions. She immediately turned and bowed to the genie clad man. “Guardian, it is such an honour to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to visit your beautiful abode.”

It was silent for a few tense moments before a sudden burst of laughter sounded through the air. Lifting her head, Videl saw that Gohan and the smaller green man were giggling loudly like children while Piccolo watched on with amusement. Her eyebrows narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. She might be the odd one out here, but she was _not_ going to be made a mockery of.

“My goodness, I’m terribly sorry, Videl. This is an awful impression on my behalf.” The small green man spoke, composing himself. “It’s lovely to meet you. My name is Dende.”

“Oh my god…” Videl flushed red, realising she had introduced herself to the wrong person. “I’m so sorry, sir. I mean, your Highness? Er…”

“Don’t worry about formalities.” Dende laughed bashfully. “It’s perfectly fine. This here is Mister Popo. He’s the caretaker of The Lookout.”

She looked back at Popo, returning the man’s friendly nod.

“Now, Gohan,” spoke Dende, turning to her classmate. His voice turned sombre. “I saw what happened back there, buddy. You alright?”

Gohan swallowed, retreating once more in humiliation. “’m fine. I’ve just come to do some meditation with Piccolo. It’s been way too long, apparently. There’s a lot of stuff up here,” he tapped his head. “That needs to be sorted out.”

Dende laughed fondly, but when he spoke again, his voice was sorrowful. “It’s only to be expected. I can’t imagine visiting that place after so long would be fun for anyone in your situation.”

“You got that right.” Gohan scratched the back of head, looking back at Videl. “Erm, so Videl… I kind of wanted to do some meditation before anything else. It’ll probably take an hour. Would you be happy to wait here for me to return?”

Videl smiled mischievously. “Of course. As long as I get some answers when you come back.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

She laughed, waving the two off as they retreated into the temple for meditation. The answers were so close. Videl only hoped that she could pass an hour with two complete strangers while she waited for that moment to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Videl sat cross legged on the white tiles of The Lookout, taking in the expanse of the sky around her. Today had been an eventful day to say the least. It had begun as a friendly, end of term field trip, but now she had been thrust into a strange world where green people lived above the clouds and flying was a normal occurrence. And at the centre of this strange world? Son Gohan. The boy who, just moments ago, had fallen into a great panic at the site of the Cell Games.

She wearily ran a hand over her face and sighed deeply. There was a deep curiosity dwelling in the pit of her stomach, but concern for Gohan trumped all of it. She wanted to find out what he was hiding, yes, but ultimately, Gohan was just a boy who needed help. Videl vowed that above anything, she would be a friend to him. Someone who would listen to what he had to say with open ears and provide a shoulder to cry on.

“A lot to think about, isn’t it?” came a gentle voice from behind.

Videl craned her neck and saw Dende. He donned a comforting smile, and Videl found him to have a very welcoming presence despite his status. “Need a pair of ears to listen?”

She hesitated before nodding slightly. About twenty minutes had passed since Gohan and Piccolo left to meditate and time passed quite slowly when you weren’t doing anything.

Dende delicately took a seat beside Videl, placing his staff flat beside him. “What’s on your mind, Videl?”

“It’s Gohan. I guess I’m just worried about him.”

“It’s only natural to be concerned about a friend. He’s in safe hands.”

Videl hummed. Were her and Gohan _friends_? She had never really considered him to be up until now. As though reading her mind, Dende spoke up again. “I believe Gohan considers you a friend. You wouldn’t be here, otherwise.”

“If I was a friend, I should have known that he was feeling like this. I thought he just didn’t care about the Cell Games, but… His reaction sure says something different.”

Dende sighed quietly. “Gohan has always been a quiet person. He doesn’t like attracting attention. Just because he hasn’t told you about himself doesn’t mean he thinks any less of you.”

“I figured.” Videl laughed. “But… everyone here seems to know everything about him.”

“What you’ve got to understand is that we’ve all known Gohan for many years.” Dende explained. “The things we know about Gohan aren’t because he has told us. It’s because we’ve grown with him and experienced what he has.”

“When did you meet Gohan?”

“I met Gohan when he was about five years old. He was four when Piccolo met him.”

“Woah…” was all Videl could manage. “Was he always so smart?”

Dende giggled. The guardian of the Earth _giggled_. Videl was going crazy for sure.

“Definitely. Gohan’s always been a little genius. His mum has always _made_ him study, but I know he really loves it deep down.”

Videl smiled, imagining a little Gohan bent over his books.

Dende was easy to talk to. His presence was extremely calming, and he showed no form of judgement. She urged to ask him something in particular but didn’t want to seem insincere or selfish.

“There’s more on your mind, Videl. I can tell.”

Videl gnawed on her lower lip, hesitant. “I don’t want this to sound… evasive. And you don’t have to answer if you don’t feel comfortable, obviously. But um,” she paused, thinking how to phrase her next words. “Has this sort of thing happened before?”

“Hm? You mean with Gohan?”

She resisted the urge to facepalm. Obviously she was talking about Gohan, what else had even happened today? “Yeah.”

“Oh, er…” Videl noticed that Dende seemed reluctant and his neutral expression faltered somewhat.

She interrupted quickly. “Like I said before, you don’t have to answer.”

“You’ll have to talk with Gohan if you want more specific details but… Yes, I suppose this sort of thing happens quite often.” And with that, Dende stood up, nodded respectfully at Videl, and walked back towards the temple.

Videl watched him go, utterly baffled. “What just happened?” she muttered.

Despite Dende’s sudden and odd departure, he had left her with a lot to think about. Just what had happened in Gohan’s life that made him so susceptible to these bouts of panic? Of course, anxiety didn’t necessarily need a specific trigger, but his reaction to their class excursion had Videl thinking otherwise.

Most importantly, why was it the site of the Cell Games which made Gohan so terrified? As far as she was concerned, the only people to have been there were Cell, her father, the television crew and that mysterious group of phonies. Had simply watching it on television as a child scarred him?

It was frustrating to try and figure out. The more her questions were answered, the more questions appeared. Surely when Gohan returned with Piccolo he’d be ready to talk to her. All of this thinking was driving her insane. Maybe that’s why Gohan meditated. It was supposed to clear your head, after all. She wondered if Piccolo had taught him. They’d known each other for such a long time after all.

It was with that thought that Videl’s brain finally caught up, and she felt her eyes widen in speculation. Piccolo. Piccolo. Green, turban wearing Piccolo. Videl was absolutely certain that she had seen a man with his exact appearance at the Cell Games. He had been standing off with that weird group. And while the television hadn’t captured the best recording, Videl knew it was certain. Piccolo had been at the Cell Games.

She stared off into the distance, eyes unseeing, as she attempted to process this new information. If Piccolo was at the Cell Games, he was obviously one of the tricksters her dad went on about. But Videl had seen him fly not moments ago. And as much as she might want to deny it, it was _real_. No strings, no wires, no jetpack. No tricks. Flying was very much real, which meant that all the other things she had seen those mysterious fighters do were real too. Shooting laser beams from their hands. Turning their hair golden. It was _real._

Videl felt anger building inside her. If all of that stuff had been real this whole time, then why would her father lie about it? Why did he tell the world that Cell and everyone else were phonies? And most importantly… How on earth did he defeat Cell?

Her father couldn’t do any of that stuff. Of that, she was positive.

Nothing was adding up. She urged to jump into her jetcopter and confront her father head on. But there was no way it would be able to handle such a high altitude. And Gohan had invited her here for a reason. She needed to be there for him no matter what. Maybe he could provide some answers regarding her father, as well.

The rest of the hour passed uneventfully and Videl continued to mull over her own thoughts. When Piccolo and Gohan finally emerged from the temple, her classmate looked much calmer than before. While there was still a hint of anxiousness on his face, his shoulders sat lower and the exhaustion had left his eyes. He greeted Videl with a weary smile before turning and nodding slightly to Piccolo. The green man took that as his cue to leave, placing a gentle hand on Gohan’s shoulder before walking back towards Dende and Mister Popo.

“So…” Videl began, licking her lips awkwardly. “How was meditation?”

“Oh, you know… Calming.”

Videl snorted loudly. “Glad to hear it. Now come on. Let’s go sit down.”

“Right.” Gohan complied, following behind Videl diligently.

The two sat down by the tiles where Videl was earlier. Gohan crossed his legs and danced his fingers against the tiles beneath him, desperately avoiding any eye contact. Videl couldn’t help but frown.

“You’re the one who invited me here, remember? No need to look so uncomfortable.”

Gohan flushed bright red, and if possible, looked even further away. “Sorry, Videl. You’re right. It’s just, we’ve never really spoken one on one like this before, have we?”

“Hm. I guess that’s true. Then… why did you invite me here? To be honest, it’s kind of confusing.”

Looking up at the sky, Gohan breathed deeply. “Well, I know you’re a good person. You were genuinely trying to look after me back there and make sure I was alright. I figured this was only fair.”

Videl blinked. “So, that’s it then? You invited me here because you felt sorry for me?”

“What?” Gohan sputtered. “No! That’s not what I meant. I just… I trust you. For some reason, I trust you more than anyone else in our class. So, I thought that you should come with me. As a friend.”

She stayed silent, studying Gohan as he spoke. He was struggling with his words, but she could tell that everything leaving his mouth was genuine.

Gohan continued. “And also… Friends are supposed to tell each other things about themselves. No matter how many questions you asked me throughout term, I avoided all of them. I don’t really know much about you, either. I guess I thought this could be a good chance to get to know each other.”

He finally looked her way, offering her a goofy smile. “Please?”

Videl met Gohan’s eyes, and in them, she saw a hidden pain unlike any other. His expression bordered desperation, and Videl thought back to the vow she made herself earlier. Gohan was just a boy who needed help. And above anything else, she was going to be his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while to update, I’m sorry! I’ve been renovating my room but it’s basically all finished now. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

“Of course. Yeah. Of course, we can get to know each other.”

Gohan’s eyes brightened marginally and he turned away to face the ground again. “Thanks, Videl. You’re a good person.”

Videl shook her head. “You don’t know that. I’ve been nothing but pushy and rude towards you since you started at Orange Star.”

“Nah, I think you’re just passionate about what you believe in. Besides, you could ride Nimbus, couldn’t you?”

She furrowed her brows, confused. “Yeah… But why does that matter?”

Gohan smiled knowingly. “Well, only people who are pure of heart can ride the Nimbus cloud. Which means you really are a good person.”

She felt herself pause at this. Her? Pure hearted? It was hard to believe. She had negative thoughts sometimes and there were a lot of people she didn’t like. Pure hearted people were supposed to be happy and accepting regardless of anything. Like Gohan. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Gohan was pure of heart.

“I get that you might be pure hearted, but there’s no way I could be. Maybe the cloud made a mistake?”

“Nimbus doesn’t lie. You have to have more faith in yourself, Videl.”

She felt herself pinken at this. Nobody had ever judged her so transparently before. People made assumptions based on her father and her career as a crimefighter, but Gohan seemed to look beyond that. He actually saw her for who she truly was. It was refreshing.

Having no words, Videl replied with a simple, “Thank you.”

A silence overcame the two as they stared out over the clouds. Videl wasn’t sure where to take the conversation next. Gohan had made it clear that he wanted them to get to know each other, but did that mean he would be spilling all his secrets in the next five minutes? Evidently not. Instead, they simply sat. She could hear Gohan breathing quietly, almost methodical in how he paced each exhale. She wondered if this was some sort of meditation he had learned from Piccolo.

Luckily for her, Videl didn’t have to break the silence.

“So.” Gohan started eventually. “What did you want to know about me?”

She blinked. She had been pestering him for months to answer just one measly question about himself. And now, after all that effort, he was just handing it to her on a silver platter. “When you say it so bluntly it’s hard to think of something on the spot.”

“Heh. Sorry.” Gohan scratched the back of his neck.

Videl pursed her lips. “I mean, let me know if it’s too much, but how about we start with what happened today?”

Sighing loudly, Gohan surrendered with a nod of the head. “I figured you’d say something along those lines.”

She smiled in apology. “Like I said, you don’t have to.”

“No, no. It’s fine.”

Understanding that Gohan needed a few moments to gather his thoughts together, Videl waited with patience. For someone naturally so shy, it couldn’t be easy for Gohan to talk about himself so candidly.

“Well…” he began unsurely. “I’ve had a lot of anxiety since I was pretty young. Most of it stems from some, er, scary stuff that happened when I was little.”

Videl wanted him to expand but convinced herself that taking it slowly was for the best.

“I haven’t been to the site of the Cell Games for a long time. I guess being there again triggered some old memories and I had a sort of flashback. To be honest, I’ve never had a panic attack as vivid as that one before.”

She frowned. “That’s what I don’t understand, Gohan. Why that place? When were you even there? You told me a few days ago that the site of the Cell Games was just a pile of dirt that didn’t mean anything.”

Gohan breathed deeply and Videl could just tell that he was finding some way to skirt around her question. “I know I said it before, but that place isn’t just a mound of dirt.” Gohan smiled humourlessly, turning to meet her stare. “For some, it’s a burial ground.”

A prickle of discomfort ran down Videl’s spine and she had to look away. Why was Gohan always so cryptic? Why couldn’t he just tell her what the hell he was going on about?

“Gohan, I’m sorry. I know it’s hard for you to talk about this, but frankly, I’m a little lost. A burial ground for who? The only person I know who died there was Cell.”

Gohan looked away again. “Remember what I said on the bus earlier? How there were other fighters there that day who nobody talks about?”

She swallowed thickly, thinking back to her revelation about Piccolo. Videl remembered their conversation on the bus very clearly. At the time, she had just been puzzled as to what the ‘tricksters’ had to do with anything. But now, the pieces were slowly meshing themselves together. If Piccolo was at the Cell Games, and Gohan knew Piccolo, chances were that he knew a lot of other people there that day. “Yeah, I remember.”

Gohan’s next words confirmed her theory. “Well… I actually know a lot of the people that were there. One of them, um…” Choking up slightly, Gohan quickly ran a hand over his face and took a breath. “One of them didn’t make it out alive.”

“Gohan, I’m so sorry.” She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, brows furrowed with worry. “If you don’t mind me asking… What was their name? It’s only right to put a name to the face of a hero, after all.”

Gohan smiled feebly at this and a glint of pride sparked in his eyes. “His name was Son Goku. And he was a hero. The bravest of the lot.”

She connected the dots instantly and felt a devastating sadness overcome her. Son Goku. The World Martial Arts champion before her father. And undoubtedly, Gohan’s dad. She tightened the grip on his shoulder. There were no words she could say that could possibly comfort Gohan. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. Her mother had died eight years ago to an incurable heart virus. It was the worst day of her life.

Remembering Gohan’s words from earlier, Videl shrugged away the urge to cry.

_“I’m sorry. Please come back. I’m sorry. Come back. Please. Please don’t go.”_

Instead, she finally sacrificed her pride and pulled her newfound friend into a tight hug. No words were spoken between the two. But Videl felt her chest fill with warmth as Gohan leant into the embrace.

She held him for what felt like hours. It was probably only a few minutes. When Gohan eventually pulled away, his cheeks were red from embarrassment. Nonetheless, he looked happier. “Thanks, Videl.” He mumbled.

She smiled. “Don’t mention it. I know what it’s like to lose a parent… And a good hug does more than people think.”

They shared a look of mutual understanding and Videl was glad he didn’t apologize for her loss. It was refreshing to talk to someone who actually knew how you felt for once.

“All things considered, why did you even come today?” she asked gently.

“My mum thought it would be good for me, I think. And she didn’t want me to miss a day of school.”

Videl frowned. “Surely that’s a bit insensitive, though?”

Gohan shook his head. “No, no, no. My mum really means well. But I guess I never really told her how much this sort of stuff affects me.”

“Does she know about your anxiety and stuff?”

He shrugged bashfully. “Nope. She’s got a lot on her plate. I don’t wanna worry her.”

“Gohan.” Videl scolded. “Your feelings matter, too. I really think you should talk to her about it, okay? For me.”

“I might… maybe.”

“ _Gohan._ ”

“Fine, fine. I’ll mention it.” He conceded, but Videl wasn’t so convinced.

“Whatever.” She huffed. “It’s getting a bit late, to be honest.”

Gohan blinked. “Oh. Right. Er, did I say something wrong?”

“What? No, of course not. I’m being serious, my dad will expect me home soon.” Videl laughed at the worried expression on Gohan’s face. “I really want to continue our conversation some other time, though. It’s school holidays, so you should have plenty of time up your sleeve.”

“Yeah, of course.” Gohan smiled. “Any day in particular?”

Videl pursed her lips in thought. “Well, Sharpener, Erasa and I are going shopping on Tuesday. How about you come with us? Then we can chat afterwards, too.”

“I’ll have to ask my mum, but… That sounds really good.”

Videl noticed that Gohan was beaming at the invitation, and she suddenly felt guilty that she hadn’t invited the boy anywhere before now. He was just a new student from the countryside, with barely any friends, and she had never even tried to make him feel welcome. All of that was about to change now, though. She grinned at him brightly. “Great! I’ll give you my phone number so you can tell me what she says.”

Gohan nodded eagerly.

“Oh… and Gohan?”

“Hm?”

Videl gave a sheepish smile. “Any chance you could help me get home from here?”

Her classmate laughed at her predicament, before turning to face the sky.

“Flying Nimbus!”


End file.
